Oliver Queen
Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen is a former billionaire playboy turned vigilante archer and mayor of Star City. Oliver is the son of the late Robert Queen and the late Moira Queen, the half-brother of Thea Queen, father of William Clayton, husband of Felicity Smoak, the best friend of the late Tommy Merlyn, the ex-boyfriend and longtime friend of the late Laurel Lance, and the ex-boyfriend/close friend of Sara Lance. Lost on the island of Lian Yu, Oliver went on a mission of survival and self-discovery, learning a great deal of skills. He traveled to China and Russia, working as an agent of A.R.G.U.S. for some time, an undercover operative in Shadowspire, and a member of the Bratva known as Kapot, and the murderous vigilante Luchnik/Kapiushon. After being presumed dead and lost at sea for five years, Oliver returned home with a mission to save his city from crime and corruption. He began his crusade as an archer who would eventually become known as The Hood, who was willing to use lethal force by targeting members on his father's List. After the death of his best friend, Tommy in the Undertaking, Oliver renamed himself The Arrow, while also making a vow never to kill again unless absolutely necessary. During his conflict with the League of Assassins, Oliver's identity as the Arrow became public knowledge leading to a public fallout with his protegé, Roy Harper, taking the fall for him. Eventually, to defeat the league from the inside Oliver joined them under the identity of Al Sah-him (Arabic: السهم; for Arrow) and after defeating Ra's al Ghul, Oliver retired from vigilantism with Felicity. However, he eventually returned to Star City taking up a new codename, Green Arrow, to continue fighting for the people of his city. Additionally, while still being the Green Arrow, Oliver is also the Mayor of Star City. History Early Life Oliver was born on May 16, 1985,, in Starling City to his parents; billionaires Robert and Moira Queen. When he was 7 years old, Oliver met and befriended Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance both who would become his lifelong best friends. Once Oliver entered his late teens and early 20s, he started sleeping around with other women and he got into multiple social scandals by himself or with Tommy including assaulting a paparazzi bystander, driving while intoxicated, stealing a taxi, urinating on a police officer, and using a helicopter to impress Maria Sharapova. Oliver's education was chaotic as well, as he dropped out of four Ivy League schools the last one he did not even bother to tell his parents; additionally he mentions that the only book he ever bothered to read was "The Odyssey."4 However, Oliver did have some engineering skills due to working with his father who was an aspiring pilot who performed his own maintenance sometimes with his son; additionally Robert taught Oliver how to fly a plane. At some point in 2004, Oliver indirectly ran into Simon Morrison when he successfully stole the latter's girlfriend, though he would later forget about this. In 2005, Oliver would begin dating his longtime friend, Laurel Lance and they fell in love with one another. However, Laurel's father, Quentin, disapproved of their relationship and once threatened to use a taser on Oliver after catching the two in bed together. Despite this, Oliver enjoyed spending time with Laurel and her family as he felt he was unburden from being Robert Queen's son according to Moira. In 2007, after Moira caught Laurel sneaking away to Oliver's room, Laurel brought up the topic of her and Oliver living together citing that they have been together longer than their friends Ray and Jean who were getting an apartment together. Oliver initially agreed to moving in with her but he quickly began having doubts. Rather than talk to Laurel about his doubts, Oliver panicked causing him to start cheating on Laurel. First, he slept with Samantha Clayton and accidentally got her pregnant, which he then told his mother. Unbeknownst to Oliver, Moira stepped in and paid Samantha two million dollars to raise the child and tell Oliver that she miscarried and to never contact him again; leaving Oliver unaware of his impending fatherhood. Oliver only continued to hurt his relationship with Laurel by sleeping with her sister, Sara, who before had a crush on him eventually inviting her to go with him on his father's trip on the Queen's Gambit. Before Oliver got on his father's yacht, Laurel visited him to say goodbye and gave him a photograph of herself for when he got lonely at sea. Personality Pending. Abilities *'Computer Specialist/Expert Computer Hacker:' During his time in A.R.G.U.S., Oliver learned much about programs and networks. He is capable of hacking a system to transfer bank accounts, acquire guarded information, and work around security programs. However, his skills pale against Felicity's as he often went to her for help even before she joined his team. *'Culinary expertise:' During his time on the island, Oliver learned to cook animals for nourishment. During his 5 months of retirement as a vigilante, Oliver became a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Eidetic Memory:' Oliver is able to remember almost everything he sees and reads. On multiple occasions after he first returned from Lian Yu, he recognized names from the List just from hearing them in conversation. In one potential future, Oliver was able to recognize Sara, Ray and Kendra despite not having seen them for 30 years. *'Expert Driver/Pilot:' Oliver is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. Oliver also knows how to fly an airplane and he was once able to crash land a plane without dying with the help of Nyssa. *'High-level Intellect:' Oliver is very sharp-witted and methodical, alert and adaptive to various situations. He can to determine much of what transpired in the area from little evidence. He is a quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not skill, in various fields. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Oliver is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He is quite resistant to pain and drugging, allowing him to continue fighting or even survive near-death situations. *'Intimidation:' As a vigilante, Oliver commands an intimidating presence to where most criminals fear him and give up information willingly as well as manipulate their actions. *'League of Assassins Training:' Oliver has gone through the training all League members do. His ability in unarmed combat, infiltration, stealth, escapology, melee weapons, tolerance of pain, and force of will are greatly improved. As he was trained to become the next Ra's al Ghul, Oliver was thus subjected to the highest level of training a League member could have and his skills in the League's ways is much more advanced. **'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Oliver is an extremely skilled close-range combatant/martial artist, able to compete against and even defeat the most dangerous of combatants. He has been able to defeat Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra's al Ghul, Vandal Savage, Damien Darhk, Adrian Chase and Earth-X Oliver. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. He also uses pressure points when striking his opponent, he has been shown to incapacitate his opponent with just one strike. He can effectively change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation and compete against multiple people at once. ***'Knife-Thrower:' Oliver is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. He even saved Diggle from Chien Na Wei by throwing an off-balance kitchen knife. ***'Master Stick Fighter:' While training with Slade, Oliver learned to spar toe-to-toe with the latter. During combat, Oliver often employs his bow as a make-shift blunt weapon to use against his enemies. Oliver is capable of using a bo-staff, as he defeated three of Xavier Reed's men and fought on par against Sara Lance while sparring. ***'Master Swordsman:' Originally, due to training from Slade Wilson, Oliver became highly proficient in swordsmanship. However, Oliver's near-sole dependence on his bow and arrow over the years dulled this skill. Despite this, he retained enough skill that he was briefly able to stand up against the far more experienced and trained Ra's al Ghul but was easily overpowered. Later, Oliver training for three weeks under Ra's greatly improved his skill; he is able to swiftly subdue Nyssa and likewise fight on par against the League of Assassins' leader himself for an extended period of time. He easily overpowered Malcolm in their duel for the position of Ra's al Ghul. *'Master Detective/Forensics Expert:' Oliver can effectively search for information and follow clues. He is very precise with forensics, able to analyze and gather information. From his analysis of various residues and such, he is also shown a considerable knowledge of chemistry. *'Master Interrogator/Torturer:' During his time with A.R.G.U.S., Oliver became an effective interrogator and torturer. He is capable of inflicting much physical pain into a target without killing them and is even capable of using mind games to worsen the discomfort. *'Master Leader/Politics:' Oliver is also an effective leader, both as a businessman and for a vigilante team and is able to motivate and inspire others which later helps him become mayor despite having no political training. *'Master of Deception:' Oliver can be very deceptive, effectively convincing all that he is not a vigilante for years through various carefully designed ruses, even fooling a lie-detector test. *'Master Survivalist:' Oliver also has great survival skills, as he was taught by Yao Fei Gulong how to survive in the wild. He was able to live on the island and provide for himself. His skills and willpower allowed him to survive near-death experiences. *'Master Tactician:' He is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and how best to handle it. Oliver is skilled at psychological warfare, using his enemies' plans and wants against them all while feigning defeat. *'Medical Knowledge/Toxicology:' Oliver knows much on human anatomy, able to torture people for hours without fear of killing them. From Yao Fei, Oliver learned pressure point manipulation, able to paralyze a person into a seemingly dead state and undo it. For healing, Oliver can patch up most injuries on himself or others, even bullet wounds, and able to quickly determine the nature of a poison. *'Meditation:' Oliver is skilled in meditation, able to guide others in regaining memories. *'Multilingual:' Oliver is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan and Arabic. He speaks them at a native level, effectively making a blinded Chinese Triad member believe he was actually Chinese. *'Network:' Oliver has established many connections with various organizations over the course of his life, gaining aid for various natures. These organizations include A.R.G.U.S. and formerly the League of Assassins, the Solntsevskaya Bratva and Roy Harper's street contacts. *'Occult Knowledge:' Oliver gained great knowledge regarding magic and the supernatural world, able to immediately identify Damien Darhk's magical powers and distinguishing it from meta-human powers. *'Peak of Human Physical Condition:' Oliver is in top physical form after five intense years of survival which he maintains through extensive training. Oliver is strong enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurling through the air, or even break the neck of a much larger foe with ease as well as push grown men through a door. Oliver's reflexes can block or catch an incoming arrow. His durability left him unfazed by a pool stick broke across his chest and endure blows from much stronger foes. His resilience can survive being impaled and falling off a mountain. After being trapped in a cold tropical climate for several years, his body became well-adept to ice cold temperatures, unfazed by it even shirtless. Oliver can endure long periods of free-diving without air. His conditioning also lets him recover from most injuries very quickly (though not superhumanly). At the age of 61 in a potential future, Oliver was still superbly fit for his age, performing essentially as effective as in his prime. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Oliver is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. **'High Tolerance for Pain:' After being trained by the League of Assassins, his tolerance for pain is almost inhuman as he was able to take an arrow piercing through his arm while barely flinching. He could even resist Damien Darhk's telekinetic hold long enough to fire an arrow clean at him. He has become resilient enough to be able to survive being hit by Overgirl twice and remain conscious. However, he is not without limits, as spending 6 days of both physical and mental torture from Prometheus was enough to break him. **'Honed Senses:' Oliver is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his vicinity does, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He is likewise able to anticipate the attack patterns of the meta-human the Flash to successfully strike him and catch the latter's own attack. *'Skilled Engineer/Metalsmith:' Oliver has demonstrated to be a capable engineer, learning from his father he demonstrated the ability to fix a broken radio when Slade couldn't. His time in the Bratva furthered his constructive skills as he was able to create electronic devices, explosives, forging his own arrows, and was even able to create makeshift bows and arrows using various hotel room items. *'Stealth/Infiltration/Escape Artist:' Oliver is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. He is also a master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. *'Weapons Mastery:' Oliver is well trained in the use of weapons, able to fight with knives, swords, guns and many more to defeat his enemies. **'Master Archer:' Oliver is an extremely skilled archer, able to precisely hit targets from great distances. He can shoot 6 bouncing tennis balls without missing in quick succession, shoot objects off of people without harming them and retain his accuracy even whilst he was in rapid movement. He can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. Throughout his career as a vigilante, word quickly spread that Oliver never misses. He also has skills in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. **'Master Knife Wielder:' Oliver is highly skilled with knives. He was able to kill a man with a single stab and was seen skillfully practicing Kali knife-fighting techniques with John Diggle. **'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Oliver has shown similar skill in the use of various other firearms as he has with archery. During his time with A.R.G.U.S., Oliver also became an adept sniper, able to accurately hit his moving targets from almost a mile away. Oliver showed similar proficiency with regular firearms as he quickly shot down his targets. Oliver is also skilled in throwing bladed objects, as he able to accurately disarm or take down his enemies with flechettes. Trivia Pending. Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters